


understanding.

by theholylight



Series: links to the past and the new future [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU, Drabble, Gen, Mentions of past deaths, Virtual World AU, but they are just mentioned briefly, everyone lives in the end au, including the mastermind, mentions of the dr1/dr2 casts, ndrv3 spoilers for the entire game, older dr1/dr2/ae casts, ten years after dr3, v3 is connected to the previous canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theholylight/pseuds/theholylight
Summary: It all really was a lie. Now, awoken as they were, there was was only one thing left to do.(Or, our protagonist confronts the mastermind of their killing game with varying success)





	understanding.

**Author's Note:**

> I do like this AU and I didn't like how Shuichi seemed to treat the mastermind in the last trial of the game, so... here you go.
> 
> Hopefully a longer fic too once I figure out all the plot and couples it will have :D
> 
> And yeah, some of the older casts are married to each other (for example, Makoto and Kyouko) but the next fic will mostly focus on V3 couples, with couples like naegiri being in the background, if that makes any sense with how awkward I explained it? XD Also, some of them might have children too but they won't have a big focus in the series either (such as Makoto and Kyouko's daughter, who is about eight years old in this series).

Shuichi knocked on the door.

He received no answer. This, by itself, wasn't that unusual. Many of his currently recovering classmates didn't want to spend time with him - or had anything to say - but something was special about this particular one. Shirogane Tsumugi, the main source of their despair and false hope during the game they've been trapped in, seemingly without their consent - something that he was still trying to wrap his mind around. With how she acted at the time, there was no doubt in his mind, however, that Tsumugi had been doing those horrid things to them willingly. That she willingly killed Rantarou so that he wouldn't spill some secret of hers and framed Kaede for his death to avoid the punishment. It felt like yesterday, learning this horrible truth, but everyone was sort of fine now... still recovering, still breathing, still trying not to _break_... 

... he closed his eyes and spoke, quietly trying to reach her.

"Shirogane... we need to talk."

"What is there to talk about?"

Finally, he got a response. But he didn't have much time, not until the person overwatching her returned.. or was it people? As she had been the mastermind of their game, the headmaster of the school who came to talk to him at the end - Naegi Makoto - had decided that it would be for the best if she was watched for the time being. All Shuichi knew regarding that is that she had some of the strongest and smartest people keeping an eye on her, as though waiting for her to make another move. Though, he couldn't imagine how she would, what with people like Naegi Kyouko - a famous detective Shuichi recently remembered admiring - and Hinata Hajime doing so. Of course, some of his other classmates - such as Ouma-kun - also had people watch over them but their cases were less severe. They hadn't been the masterminds.

"You know what. Will you let me in now before your ... guards... come back?"

"No, we can speak through the door." Tsumugi's voice sounded like she was making a snide remark, which forced Shuichi to hold back what he wanted to say. After all, if anyone had any right to be like that here, it was him - Shirogane just sounded like she was pouting, angry that her game ended in a way she didn't expect it to. Then again, the detective guessed few people would expect a robot threatening to blow up the entire trial area nor was being saved by an AI with pink hair and eyes something that typically happened to Shuichi, despite everything he survived while in the game. "You are wondering, aren't you? If I killed the normie - did everything - because I wanted to or if I was brainwashed, don't you?"

"Well..."

"You know, for an detective, you are surprisingly dull. Nothing like Kyouko-san." the glasses girl cackled madly. "Oh and, before you ask, due to what was done to you, all your talents are real now. While it was a lie that you had them in the first place, this isn't a process that I could reverse, not without a lot of effort. And why would I want to even? When I saw Akamatsu-san flinch at the sight of a string so deliciously!?"

"You...." Shuichi's hand pressed on the door, debating to just take a cue from Ouma-kun and try and lockpick the door somehow.

"What? Did the normie not tell you?" she said the word 'normie' in an almost affectionate manner. "I was always like this - our first killing game? I was the mastermind too... what power, what mystery, what fear... why would I not want to claim my part in that? Hehehehe, Hinata-san paled so _cheerfully_ when I told him all of this, his spouse had to force him to leave the room before he choked me to death! Can't have them falling back into despair over little old me, righttt?"

"..." listening to her speak, Shuichi knew that she was probably drooling, like she did during the final trial and sometimes during the previous ones, which he now realized very moments of her true personality shining through, if only he had... "... I got everything I need. Have... a good night..."

As he began to walk away, the detective could only hear the other's now maniac laughter, but his burning question was finally answered - well, one of many. Shirogane had acted on her own free will, she hadn't been brainwashed as he and the other 'survivors' had speculated, she had decided to put them through all that pain and suffering... willingly, on purpose... like it was nothing...

... his fist clanched even further, drawing a bit of blood as he steadily made his way a couple of floors lower in the Future Foundation's building to his current room, not noticing a pair of curious grey eyes watching him quietly leave. The person remained there until Shuichi left - Shirogane being the only other student with the staff on this floor - to ensure that nothing rash would happen before his gaze slid back to the Cosplayer's door.

"How truly... interesting... now then, **Saihara-kun** , I wonder what you will do next..."

For he was quite certain that this wasn't the end. It never was, when it came to Enoshima Junko and anyone even remotely involved with her - he would know.

"... I'd best go check on our little mastermind here..."

After that, silence overtook the dim hallway, dents in the carpet the only evidence that anyone even was there in the first place.

 


End file.
